Ben Scrivens
| birth_place = Spruce Grove, Alberta, Canada | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2010 }} Ben Scrivens (born Benjamin John Scrivens on September 11, 1986) is a Canadian ice hockey goaltender who currently plays for the Edmonton Oilers organization of the National Hockey League (NHL). He played four years with the Cornell Big Red of the ECAC. After his senior season, he was named a first team All-American, ECAC Goaltender of the Year, and was one of ten finalists for the Hobey Baker Award. Ben started his professional career with the Reading Royals of the ECHL before being called up to join the Marlies at the end of the 2010–11 AHL season. Playing Career Junior Hockey Career Ben played in the Alberta Junior Hockey League (AJHL) for two seasons. He broke into the league with the Drayton Valley Thunder during the 2004–05 season, playing a single game with the team before moving on to the Calgary Canucks. During his final year of junior hockey, Ben played with the Spruce Grove Saints. He won 27 games, while losing 12 and tying 3, finishing the year with a 2.43 goals against average (GAA) and .921 save percentage. He was named the Saints Most Valuable Player and Player of the Year for the 2005–06 season. Ben played in the AJHL All-Star game and represented Team North at the 2006 Viking Cup where they won the championship. College Hockey Career Ben joined the Cornell Big Red for the 2006–07 season. He played in 12 games, starting eight and recording three wins. Ben recorded his first collegiate shutout in a 6—0 win against Union College. During his sophomore season at Cornell, Ben established himself as the team's starting goaltender, playing in 35 of the team's 36 games. For the week of December 3, 2007, he was named the ECAC Hockey goaltender of the week. He was an honorable mention All-Ivy League after the season. Ben won 19 games and finished with a 2.30 GAA and .911 save percentage. He retained his starting job with the Big Red during his junior season, and joined the ranks of top NCAA goalies across the country. He played in 36 games with the Big Red, recording 22 wins, a GAA of 1.81 and a .931 save percentage. Ben picked up many awards for his playing during the 2008–09 season, including being named the National Player of the Week for the first week of the season as well as second team All-ECAC and an honorable mention All-Ivy League at the end of the season. His senior season with the Big Red saw him earn First Team All-American honors while playing in 34 games and winning 21. He had a 1.87 GAA and a .934 save percentage. Ben captured the Ken Dryden Trophy as ECAC goaltender of the year, and was named one of ten finalists for the Hobey Baker Award. He finished his collegiate career with 19 shutouts, fourth all-time in NCAA history. NHL Career After completing his collegiate career, Ben had not been selected in the National Hockey League (NHL) Entry Draft, making him an unrestricted free agent able to sign with any team in the league. On April 28, 2010, the Toronto Maple Leafs signed him to a one-year contract. Ben's decision to sign with the Leafs was largely due to the presence of goaltending coach Francois Allaire, whom Ben had worked with during an off-season goalie camp. Ben started the 2010–11 season with the Reading Royals of the ECHL, the Maple Leafs second tier affiliate. He played in 13 games with the Royals, winning 10. For his efforts, he was selected to represent the Royals in the ECHL All-Star Classic. Ben's strong play at the ECHL level, and injuries to other goalies in the Maple Leafs systems earned him two separate callups to the Toronto Marlies of the American Hockey League (AHL), one in November and one in February. Ben was one of two goalies on the Marlies Clear Day roster announced on March 8, 2011, meaning he would be spending the remainder of the season at the AHL level, barring injury or suspension. On July 1, 2011, the Maple Leafs re-signed Ben. He has been called up to the NHL as of October 24, 2011, in an emergency situation. After serving as backup for the previous games, he made his first regular season start on November 3, 2011 in Columbus against the Blue Jackets. In that game, Ben recorded his first career win and stopped 38 shots in a 4-1 game. On November 17, 2012, Ben got into two battles with Brendan Gallagher. Gallagher was thrown out of the game after the second altercation. As the NHL resumed play after the 2012–13 NHL lockout, Ben became a full-time NHL goaltender for the first time, as the backup to James Reimer, starting in Toronto's first two games. On February 16, 2013, he recorded his first NHL career shutout in a 3-0 victory over the Ottawa Senators. In June of 2013, he was traded to the Los Angeles Kings along with Matt Frattin and a second round pick in exchange for Jonathan Bernier. He served as the backup goaltender to Jonathan Quick. On November 12, 2013, Ben stepped in for Kings starting goaltender, Jonathan Quick after he suffered from a lower body injury with 1:20 remaining in overtime against the Buffalo Sabres. Then, Ben started the next three games, posting 23 saves in a 3-2 comeback victory over the New York Islanders on November 14, 2013 and recording consecutive shutouts against the New Jersey Devils on November 15, 2013 (26 saves) and New York Rangers on November 17, 2013. (37 saves). However, in January of 2014, shortly after Quick's return, Ben became expendable due to the play of third goaltender Martin Jones and he was traded to the Edmonton Oilers. On January 29, 2014, Ben set the NHL record for most saves by a goaltender in a regular season shutout, blocking 59 shots from the San Jose Sharks during 60 minutes of regulation time, leading the Edmonton Oilers to a 3-0 victory. He also set an Oilers franchise record in the process for most saves in a game, surpassing the previous record of 56 set by Bill Ranford in 1993 and moved into 1st place in save percentage among qualified goaltenders for the 2013-14 season. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements Junior Hockey Awards *Spruce Grove Saints Most Valuable Player (2006) *Spruce Grove Saints Player of the Year (2006) *Alberta Junior Hockey League All-Star (2006) College Hockey Awards *All-ECAC Hockey Second Team (2008–09) *All-ECAC Hockey First Team (2009-10) Personal Life Ben is the middle child of Wayne and Dawna Scrivens. He has an older brother named Adam and a younger sister named Bronwyn. While playing hockey at Cornell, he studied Hotel Administration. Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:Reading Royals players Category:Goaltenders Category:Undrafted National Hockey League players Category:Canadian ice hockey goaltenders Category:1986 births